shuurajoufandomcom-20200214-history
Summary Page/Characters
Character Listings XYN & FitH= |} Category:Templates |-|Syntax= |} Category:Templates |-|Kage no Kokoro= |} Category:Templates |-|A2B & KSA= |} Category:Templates |-|Life 2.0= |} Category:Templates |-|Red Soul= |} Category:Templates |-|Shuurajou= |} Category:Templates Game Story There are two routes: the Real route and the Super route. The real route goes to the world of XYN first, then to the world of Point A to Point B, while the super route goes to the world of Kage no Kokoro first, continuing on to Life 2.0. After that, they join up for a bit before splitting again. The second split makes the "real" characters go to the world of Red Soul, while the "super" characters go to the first half of Syntax. Then, the two routes join again for the final half of Syntax and the end of the game. These two routes are referencing the common route split of most SRW games, where series like Gundam go into the "real route", being more realistic. The "super robots" like Gurren Lagann and Mazinger Z, which are more theatrical than practical, go into the "super route". Real Route Stage One Serium wakes up suddenly on the side of a road somewhere in the desert. He comments that his head hurts, and that he has no idea where he is. He says that he came from somewhere called the Rift, but that it shouldn't have thrown them so far. He wonders where someone named Ren is. Suddenly, he hears an explosion further down the road. Running over, he discovers that he has the ability to stop gravity from effecting him for brief amounts of time, allowing him to fly with the application of some magic circles. Arriving at the source of the noise, he finds the burning wreck of a vehicle. He also finds some black oozy creatures attacking an albino girl, who is fighting back with a submachine gun. She screams at him to help her, and with his gravity powers he manages to drive off the creatures with her. She says that her name is Nial Matsutenko, and that she needs to head to the nearest town to report that the truck was taken down by entities called the IZ. He seems confused as to what the IZ are, and she offers to explain on the way over, if she'll come with him. He agrees, stating that he needs to find Ren, and the two travel to the next town. *Units Gained: **Nial Matsutenko **Serium Whiteheart Stage Two Super Route Stage One Units XYN Fire in the Hole Nial Matsutenko *Stats **Melee: 110 **Range: 160 **Skill: 140 **Defense: 90 **Evade: 150 **Accuracy: 130 **Sky: B; Ground: A; Sea: C; Space: C **Ace Bonus: Units within 5 tiles get +30% chance to hit or evade. *Skills **Will+ (Hit) (+1 Will when unit hits enemy.) **Precision Attack (Critical hits deal 1.5x damage, stacks with normal 2.0x damage.) *Spirits **Focus (For 1 turn, hit & evade rates increase by 30%.) **Assault (Can attack with any non-map weapon after movement) **Analyze (For 1 turn, deal 1.1x damage to target and take 0.9 damage from target.) *Attacks **Knife ***1500 damage; 1 range; +40 to hit ***Description: Nial's only melee attack. With a quick flourish, Nial pulls out her knife and runs towards the enemy. After reaching it with a quick jump, she does a quick one-two slash left and right, then stabs the enemy in the gut before jumping away. **Pistol *** Syntax Kage no Kokoro Point A to Point B http://a-to-b.wikia.com/wiki/From_Point_A_to_Point_B_Wiki Araigen Rensutsu *Stats **Melee: 160 **Range: 90 **Skill: 150 **Defense: 80 **Evade: 160 **Accuracy: 120 **Sky: A; Ground: A; Sea: D; Space: D **Ace Bonus: Has a 12% chance to double movement range each turn. *Skills **Will+ (Evade) (Will+1 when unit evades attack.) *Spirits **Fury (The user's next attack ignores all special defenses as well as the Support Defense ability.) *Attacks **Dagger ***1600 damage; 1 range; +30 to hit ***Description: *** Reichi Kahnsmithe *Stats **Melee: 150 **Range: 100 **Skill: 130 **Defense: 80 **Evade: 150 **Accuracy: 100 **Sky: B; Ground: B; Sea: B; Space: D **Ace Bonus: When Reichi hits an enemy there is a 5% chance they will skip their next turn. *Skills **Will+ (Evade) (Will+1 when unit evades attack.) *Spirits ** *Attacks **Vines ***1200 damage; 2 range; +20 to hit ***Description: *** Life 2.0 http://life-20.wikia.com/wiki/Life_2.0_Wiki Takehiko Fujimoto *Stats **Melee: 120 **Range: 120 **Skill: 170 **Defense: 90 **Evade: 150 **Accuracy: 90 **Sky: D; Ground: A; Sea: C; Space: C **Ace Bonus: When an enemy unit dies, you get +10% more money for each hit from Takehiko. *Skills **Will+ (Hit) (Will+1 when unit hits enemy.) **Invisible (The user cannot be attacked or counterattacked for one turn.) *Spirits **Drive (+30 to will for one turn.) *Attacks **Kitchen Knife ***1000 damage; 1 range; +50 to hit **Slingshot ***700 damage; 4 range; +10 to hit ***Description: *** Sayuri Fujioka *Stats **Melee: 80 **Range: 140 **Skill: 90 **Defense: 100 **Evade: 150 **Accuracy: 120 **Sky: D; Ground: A; Sea: B; Space: B **Ace Bonus: *Skills ** *Spirits ** *Attacks **Practice Katana ***500 damage; 1 range; +50 to hit **Pistol ***1400 damage; 4 range; +10 to hit ***Description: *** Red Soul http://redsoul.wikia.com/wiki/red_soul_Wiki Serium Whiteheart *Stats **Melee: 90 **Range: 110 **Skill: 150 **Defense: 80 **Evade:160 **Accuracy:120 **Sky: A; Ground: B; Sea: C; Space: A **Ace Bonus: Gravity Field increase allied movement by one and decrease enemy movment by one *Skills **Guard: Take 80% less damage when Will is more than 130 **Morale: Will+2 every turn **Counter lvl 1: Allows the character to attack first when targeted by the enemy. 10% chance to activate at lvl 1. **Prevail lvl 1: When HP is low, Hit/Evade/Crit/Armor stats will be raised. Each level for this skill increases stats by 10%. *Spirits ** ** *Attacks **MELEE WEAPON ***Zero G Dog 1300: Remove gravity from self and unleash a barrage from all available basic weapons **RANGED WEAPON ***Aerial Ace 1500 does bonus damage to flying enemies ***Heat Ray 3000 direct line of fire hits all enemies/alllies in a line doinf consecutivly less damage ***Obliterator 10000: unleash all of havoks powers and unmake your foe, after that attack it also applies a temp power up Ren Chairantsa *Stats **Melee: 160 **Range: 60 **Skill: 100 **Defense: 130 **Evade: 90 **Accuracy: 140 **Sky: B; Ground: A; Sea: D; Space: C **Ace Bonus: *Skills ** *Spirits ** *Attacks **MELEE WEAPON *** **RANGED WEAPON *** ***